Regret
by tequilame
Summary: Dan terakhir kali yang Rin lihat dan dengar hanyalah senyum dan tawa itu. LenRin.


**Genre** : Angst

**Rating **: K+

**Warning** : maybe OOC, typo(s), etc

**A/N** : First fic di fandom ini. Jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian ._.v

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA

**REGRET**

* * *

_"Biarkan aku yang jadi payungmu..."_

Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pohon besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas; melindungi kepalanya dengan tas kulit berwarna cokelat—menghindari rintik air yang makin lama semakin deras. Ah, hujan turun lagi.

Kedua kaki itu berhenti saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah benar-benar berada di bawah lindungan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting pohon yang besar. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit terhindar dari derasnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya—menciptakan rasa dingin yang menggigit kulit.

Mata biru langit itu menatap sepi ke hamparan rumput yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri pada bibir kecil, sedangkan kedua tangannya mendekap tas kulit berwarna cokelat di depan dada; seperti sedang mencari-cari kehangatan yang tersisa. Meskipun ia tahu semua itu percuma, semua terasa dingin—tanpa _dia_.

_—Dia?_

Rin memijit-mijit keningnya ketika memori itu kembali berputar-putar dalam kepala, mengarungi masa-masa yang penuh kehangatan itu bersama—_dia_—saudara kembar yang selalu menemaninya, Len. Anak laki-laki yang nyaris identik dengan dirinya, anak laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum setiap Rin memanggil namanya, anak laki-laki yang ia—sayangi, sangat berharga. Anak laki-laki yang akan selalu berdiri di sampingnya saat hujan turun seperti ini. Len akan senantiasa menggenggam pegangan payung berwarna biru, berdiri di samping Rin, lalu menggandeng tangannya. Tak lupa dengan sensasi hangat saat bahu mereka berdempetan, dan—dan canda tawa yang terdengar, megalahkan suara berisik milik sang hujan.

Rin sangat menikmati hal itu dan berharap agar—agar ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dalam hujan—

—satu kali lagi.

_"Biarkan aku yang jadi penyemangatmu..."_

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, menatap tas yang dipeluknya. Dari dalam tas itu, terlihat sebuah kertas menyembul keluar, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya. Senyum tipis kembali terlukis pada wajah itu. Sebuah angka dengan tinta merah terlihat jelas. Dua puluh satu.

Tidak, senyum itu bukanlah sebuah senyum penyesalan karena kegagalannya. Tapi sebuah senyum penuh kerinduan—pada_nya._

Tangan yang lebih besar itu akan menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata Rin. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas sialan yang ia genggam—sekedar mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya ini? Dan disaat itu juga, Len sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan cengiran lebar. Mengusap kepalanya sembari berkata,_ "Nggak apa-apa, kamu sudah berusaha, Rin."_ Lalu, biasanya tangis akan meledak, dan gadis itu akan memukul-mukul dada si anak laki-laki sambil terus mengutuknya, menyalahkannya kenapa ia tidak memberi contekan. Sedangkan si anak laki-laki hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

Rin rindu sekali dengan cengiran dan suara tawa miliknya. Ingin mendengar meski tidak mungkin bisa.

_"Biarkan aku yang melindungimu..."_

Rin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang besar. Memejamkan kedua matanya, menanti hujan benar-benar berhenti—sedangkan tubuh kecilnya mulai menggigil, meskipun ia menghiraukan rasa dingin yang membuat kulitnya berkerut karena hawa yang begitu menggigit. Dan rasa sepi ini—ah... Rin membuka kedua matanya, menatap hamparan rumput yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Memori beberapa tahun yang lalu masih menari-nari lincah di dalam kepalanya.

Saat itu umurnya baru sebelas tahun. Ketika tubuhnya lebih kecil beberapa kali lipat dari yang sekarang. Ketika suaranya masih cempring—tinggi melengking. Dan ketika senyum-senyum polos masih sering terlukis pada bibirnya.

Oh, tapi masa kanak-kanak yang ia alami tidak seindah milik anak lain. Karena saat itu ia harus berjuang, ketika satu kelas memusuhinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan cacian, makian, dan hal-hal lain yang lebih menyakiti hatinya.

Cairan bening itu kemudian keluar bersamaan dengan suara yang tercekat dan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Hanya itu yang bisa Rin lakukan karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan balik. Dan—dan disaat itulah sosok Len sangat ia butuhkan, berdiri tegak di depan—memunggunginya—dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Ekspresi wajah yang keras dan gigi yang bergemelutuk menahan marah. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengatai anak-anak lain yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil memasang wajah sinis. Bahkan, ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar ketika kembali pada Rin, meskipun dengan wajah lebam dan luka-luka kecil yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

_"Yang penting Rin tidak apa-apa. Tenang, aku akan selalu jadi tamengmu, Rin."_

Dan dengan kata-kata itu tangis Rin kembali meledak. Bukan, bukan karena takut ataupun sakit hati. Tapi, karena ia bahagia. Sedangkan Len, ia hanya bisa menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu dengan panik sebelum sebuah senyum lembut bertengger pada bibirnya saat melihat bibir kecil milik Rin melengkung ke bawah. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Rin menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan bulir air itu terjatuh dari matanya. Kenapa—kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Saat ia mulai menyadari hal ini—

—Perasaannya...

_"Biarkan aku yang berada di sisimu_—_"_

Mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca, dadanya sesak, dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Perih, tentu saja. Karena bayangan anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tak mau menyingkir dari dalam kepalanya. Haruskah ia menyalahkan anak itu? Dan jawabannya pastilah tidak. Karena ia tahu betul kalau semua ini salahnya.

Saat itu hanyalah hari biasa seperti hari-hari yang lain. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah satu, anak laki-laki itu—Len.

Hari itu Len mengajak Rin ke belakang sekolah. Tangan milik Len menggenggam erat tangan kecil Rin. Sebuah ekspresi bahagia terlihat jelas pada wajah anak laki-laki itu. Dan semburat-semburat berwarna merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya—menambah suasana bahagia yang dihasilkan. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa menatap punggung anak lelaki itu dari belakang. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Lalu, berdirilah mereka di sana—di bawah pohon sakura. Kedua tangan Len menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rin. Ia menatap mata biru yang identik itu dengan serius, lalu tersenyum lembut dan berkata...

_"Aku menyukaimu, Rin_—_"_

Dan saat itu juga Rin tertawa renyah, lalu memeluk tubuh saudara kembarnya itu dengan penuh sayang.

_"Aku juga, Len. Kau adalah saudara terbaik yang pernah ada!"_

Saat itu mata Len membulat. Bukan. Bukan itu yang ia maksud, Rin. Bukan itu...

Tetapi karena tidak ingin merusak suasana dan hubungan baik kalian, ia pun balik memelukmu sembari tersenyum—senyum penuh harapan yang patah.

.

.

_"_—_untuk selama-lamanya..."_

Lalu, sore harinya mereka pulang bersama—seperti biasa. Hanya saja, hari itu Rin sedikit ceroboh, tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas. Tubuhnya mematung dan matanya membelalak ketika sebuah _truck_ besar menuju ke arahnya. Ah, sepertinya ia akan berakhir—saat itu juga.

Namun, yang ia rasakan bukanlah benturan dari benda keras itu, tapi sebuah dorongan—yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tepi jalan. Rasa sakit akibat luka-luka kecil yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya—ketika ia melihat tubuh itu terbaring lemah di tengah jalan. Len ada di sana, bukan dia. Itu berarti—

Dan terakhir kali yang Rin lihat dan dengar hanyalah senyum dan tawa itu. Sedangkan mata biru langit yang saat itu terlihat lebih sayu perlahan-lahan menutup. Darah segar masih mengucur dari kepala dan mulutnya. Meskipun Rin menangis, menjerit, dan sesusah apa ia memintanya untuk bertahan sebentar lagi—menunggu mobil ambulance yang akan segera datang. Percuma, karena ia sudah terlebih dulu menutup mata, menghembuskan nafasnya—

—untuk yang terakhir kali.

_"_—_Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Bukan sebagai saudara kembarku."_

Sungguh, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kembali mendengar tawanya dan senyumnya dan merasakan kehangatannya dan kehadirannya, atau—atau mungkin menyadari perasaannya, sedikit lebih awal.

Tapi, harapan itu tak akan pernah terkabul. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis. Saat ini, bersama hujan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Ma-maaf kalau saya payah bikin angst. Ini juga saya masih belajar ;;A;; Ehehe, sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
